ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rjh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Our Gang Wikia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stymie Beard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thor2000 (Talk) 02:10, March 19, 2010 Thanks for letting me know about this! I watching some shorts right now. Well, it's pretty sad that the account was closed. I think I did see the shorts I wanted to see, and thanks for being concerned. I made sure that I saw Derby Day and The Fourth Alarm! They are very exciting shorts that I watched over and over again. I never knew that they would be that interesting. Again, thanks for letting me know about this. Your Query This site has separate bios for the actors and their characters, and the characters require separate tags. Most of the time, they have a name they used in the series I can use. For example, I used Mango for the character played by Jannie Hoskins but the actress has her own bio under Jannie Hoskins and Jannie Hoskins (actress). However, for characers who never got their own names, I developed to tags to direct and separate the character from the actor. For example, Mary Kornman (actress) goes to the real lady and Mary Kornman (role) goes to the character she played. I also have a few direct links for unique characters who didn't use the same name twice like Butch, Alfalfa and Spanky. I don't use Mickey as a tag without writing with the character's or the actor's name in parentheses since their were many Mickey's in the series. Before you go much further in creating new bios, you may want to get a larger feel of what I'm doing here. I thought it'd be a longer time before anyone would start helping me and I've still got a larger plan in mind. Never had an Aunt Sara, but that was my ancestor's little sister.Thor2000 15:18, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Good evening. I was thinking about making a page for the merchant in the very first Our Gang short. Shall I call him Mr.Jacobson or just the merchant? Also, if you can, please edit my new page for The Midget. Thank you! Yorky97 (talk) 23:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC)Yorky97 18:28, October 17, 2012(UTC) Good evening, I have a suggestion to make. Do you think we could add a gallery of pictures to the shorts, or would this just be irrelevant? Yorky97 (talk) 02:09, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Do you think it would be appropriate to make a Mischief Makers page? Leave a comment under Mischief Makers page. If you don't know what it is, I will tell you. Yorky97 (talk) 19:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Good news, I have found the Our Gang Silents Collection 11 DVDS online that have most of the shorts I have and some I don't, mostly being in the years 1927 to 1929. Although, it does not have everyone of them from those three years. You might think this is a random question, but do you think you could email the following shorts to me: Bring Home the Turkey, Ten Years Old, Fair and Muddy, Growing Pains, School Begins, and The Spanking Age? Once you reply saying yes(if you say no, it'll be fine), I'll give you my email account. Thanks in advance Yorky97 (talk) 00:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Also, Playin' Hookey, please. Yorky97 (talk) 00:22, November 29, 2012 (UTC) * Are you sure you're asking this of the right person? Most of the films you mentioned are lost or not publicly available, with some private collectors holding fragments. I don't have anything that isn't publicly available. Also, I don't know how to e-mail videos. The Spanking Age is actually on youtube now; sometimes you can search for these and find them. (By the way, that was an excellent picture of Scrappy and Sissy.) Rjh (talk) 03:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Your Pictures One more thing, when you add pictures to the shorts without pics, see if you can identify the characters in the pictures for the thumbs. I don't have the time to do it right now, but it gives an idea of who the roles are for people who may not be aware of who everyone is. In some cases, I've marked "Unidentified" for roles I don't know. This isn't really as required in the bios for the actors or the characters. Thor2000 15:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Listing Shorts As far as shorts, I go both ways. If it's a character like Breezy with limited shorts, I might alphabetize, but with a character like Darla who has too many to go that far, I go chronologically, so basically it's an either/or situtation as per whichever is easier. I find it easiest to paste and click the full list and delete/edit the list to match their list of shorts. As far as names, I try to go by what I started. It's William Thomas Jr. for the actor, Buckwheat Thomas for the character and just Buckwheat as an abbreviation when descrcrbing synopsis for the shorts. However, since I often forget what I've done since the start, it varies. The names telling Jack Davis and Johnny Downs apart from character to actor has changed since I started the site. Another thing, I use wordpad in preparing multiple entries before adding them. The font matches the Wikia process and you don't get the gaps in the entries from using Microsoft Word. Thor2000 15:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Stymie's Shorts You don't need to completely right out the links to the shorts. If you open and inspect the other bios I've already got up, (and click save without altering them) you'll notice that if you type the titles of she shorts as I've already got them listed, they automatically go to those shorts, like Glove Taps. If you type it directly to the Wikia, a pop up even gives you the title to click on. Try it, you'll see! Thor2000 16:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Last Names I'm well aware of the shakey continiuty of the earlier shorts. At one time or another, Jackie Condon was everyone's brother and Mary was everyone's sister (except Mickey and Farina). When I did the bios for those earlier Rascals, I went through every concievable scenario that made sense until I figured out what worked and what didn't, as I get ready for profiles on the families of the characters, I'll be delving more into it and even listing their variant family names and contradictory siblings. The contradiction got less convoluted during the Crabtree Years (see Wheezer), but during the Spanky years, his family structure and social status varied almost as much. Uncle Quentin named my Cousin Jamison after Aunt Liz's father to honor him; apparently his grandfather was fond of him. I don't know why, but I know the American family tree a lot better than the British tree. Mom and dad are a bit tight-lipped about it, but I do know there where two other relatives named after Barnabas besides my dad in the lineage. Here's a link you can peruse: http://www.codelphia.com/aesgaard41/collinwood.html Thor2000 16:08, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for all the stuff you're adding to the site. If you can think of any good quotes or trivia from or about the shorts, that would be great too since some of the shorts are light in that regard. Thor2000 16:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Adams Street Grammar School and Pete A lot of these errors for these bios are from the Maltin and Bann book which I've discovered is full of errors and misconceptions. As I get new and better info, I'm going to be re-writing a lot of the older earlier bios I've created. Keep letting me what's in error and I'll fix them up as I get to them. Thor2000 16:42, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Response <> Tommy definitely returned as Butch as the history points out, but I'm not aware of Stymie appearing afterward. Thor2000 17:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Stymie's Last Appearance I may have missed his appearance in Teacher's Beau; I'm working directly from the Maltin and Bann second edition and incorporating in the Lucky Corner website. The Maltin and Bann book is not completely fallible. Thor2000 16:07, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Too Many Edits Can you do me a little favor, I haven't looked through the bulk of your edits from last week and you've done several more. Can you relax for a while until I get caught up? I should be caught up by Wed. Thor2000 16:13, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Pics If you can find photos of Andy Samuel or Bonedust for their character bios, I'd appreciate it. I've run through my Rascal books and the Internet, and can find no photos of them. Thor2000 15:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Another Tag On the bios for the Rascal/Actor pages, you've already notice I classify them as Over Five Shorts, Over Ten Shorts, Over Twenty Shorts, etc. I've also started using one more: Under Five Shorts - in order to separate the One-Time Rascals from them. I've been adding this where I can, but when you can find it, I hope you can think to add it where I miss it. Thor2000 15:42, September 15, 2010 (UTC) BEGINNER'S LUCK HEY RJH, Did you write that fabulous review of BEGINNER'S LUCK? I loved reading it ( as this short is my favorite!) Its the most sadistic Our Gang short for sure and it gets me going everytime I watch it! That audience REALLY gives Spanky the WORKS!! * No, most of the credit for that goes to Thor2000. If you make an account you should be able to see the history of each page by clicking on "My tools" at the bottom. I mostly proofread the pages and fix broken links, or add links when I realize pages for some of the actors or characters exist when they didn't previously. I will make more thorough edits if I find something really wrong or something important missing. Rjh 08:36, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ** I can't take full credit. Others have added to and expanded on the situations there to create a top-notch plot review. I just hope all the plot reviews can hold up to the fans. Thor2000 16:38, December 4, 2010 (UTC) New Pages? I'm in the middle of getting ready to add several new characters and locations and stuff to Our Gang in another big update soon. If there's any pages or characters I haven't added yet, let me know and I'll try to include them. Thor2000 16:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) As I said, I have never seen Derby Day before, but my brother used to have picture from the short. It had a sign on it that said Sowza's Brass Band. I think I moght start making a page about it. Please leave a respond on my talk page under Sowza's Brass Band. If you could please add a picture or more information at my talk page. 21:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC)75.65.82.42 01:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for helping me with this page. I have just add three new pages: Red Cross Hospitel(from Dogs of War!), Banty, and Red Mike. Hope you can add more information and pictures. Also, could you please explain how to highlight works so you can click on them to have access to that page. Please leave a respnose under New Pages on my talk page. Also. what short do these quotes come from:"Ah don't got no money-- Ah didn't have time to go to the bank this mawnin'.", and "Jus' pick em' up and lay em' down!" 21:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for waiting for a response; I've been out of town lately. Thanks for helping me. You've been a great for these past few pages. Pages You asked me which adults are allowed pages. If an adult has a name, he deserves a page, but I do combine characters and the locations they are connected to as in Jasper's Bookstore. Same rule pretty much applies with locations. If a location is named or has a name pop up on screen, it also gets a page. However, the real world locations identified as exterior shots on the LuckyCorner.com which are not named within the canon of the series should only be identified in the notes section of their respective shorts to keep up with separating the Rascals universe from the behind-the-scenes notes. Thor2000 15:20, April 6, 2011 (UTC) *Okay, that's a fair criterion. Regarding people who are referred to but never appear, that could expand the list a lot. Spanky refers to George Washington in Don't Lie and Buckwheat mentions Abraham Lincoln in Election Daze, so are the presidents entitled to pages here? For silents, we have to go to title cards, and Ty Cobb is mentioned in Boys Will Be Joys (pretty sure it was that one). Also Darwin and Will Rogers in Monkey Business. What about fictional characters? There's a page for Chief Bleeding Heart, so how about one for Tarzan, mentioned multiple times (Feed em and Weep, for one)? I still feel the priority should be to get pages up for the remaining child actors and characters. *I agree, but I don't have a master list for Rascals and I completely don't know which ones have not been covered yet. All the Rascals deserve to be named, but so far, I've only granted full bios on the child actors behind them if they get speaking parts (excluding a deluge of Rascal one-timers). I did grant Red Skelton a page for being Froggy's role model so anyone else historical or fictianal is fair game. If you cover anyone who is not a Greenpoint residence, they would go on the Bits page. Thor2000 16:05, April 7, 2011 (UTC) *I won't be covering any non-Greenpoint residents. Even if I did, I wouldn't until the entire Greenpoint Community was accounted for. *I was thinking about looking closely at shorts that Hal Roach is included in and add some shorts for his page. I have some I know he's in or he might be in. There are only two, though, No Noise and Dogs of War! I'm not really familiar with most of the silent shorts or talkies for that matter. I did order a 71 silent shorts disc, but the discs weren't in good conditon. 10:05, July 5, 2011 (UTC) *You should ask Thor2000 about that, he's the one in charge. You could put those shorts on the Hal Roach page, in a section "Shorts (as actor)" next to "Shorts (as producer)". *Same here. If Roach appeared in any shorts, he should be credited appropriately in his bio and the shorts Thor2000 17:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Jiggs I'm hoping you have a better grasp of Our Gang scenes than I do. In one episode of "Mythbusters" a year ago, they had a clip from "Dogs Of War" with the boys on a treadmill. Recently, they used a clip with a chimp changing a car tire. Do you have any idea which episode this might be from? The treadmill is familiar, but a chimp actually changing a tire isn't. Maybe a chimp harrassed someone who was changing a flat tire, but the chimp doing the work doesn't ring a bell. Do you know any rascals in the clip? You're likely to get a better response at thelittlerascals.net discussion page. Rjh 04:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) The treadmill was in Dogs Of War but a chimp changing a tire is possibly in Old Gray Hoss or Fair And Muddy. If not, it might not just be a Rascals short. Thor2000 16:36, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Definitely not The Ol' Gray Hoss, as there's no chimpanzee in that. Fair and Muddy is not available, though some of it was found recently. According to theluckycorner there are no chimps in that short, either. Rjh 05:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) TAGS Someone named ToughPigs went through several of the shorts and added a bunch of DEFAULT tags. I don't know why he did it or what they were there for, but but I lost a lot of time trying to get rid of them all. If you find anymore, can you get rid of them? Thor2000 16:03, June 30, 2011 (UTC) * Looking at "Wiki Activity," it is apparent that ToughPigs added the defaultsort tags to every title that started with "A" or "The," and the tags had the titles without the initial "a" or "the" This was done no doubt to correctly sort titles. For example, if you look at the 1938 films, "The Awful Tooth" is listed under "A" where it belongs, while "The LIttle Ranger" is listed under "T," when it should be "L." Look at any list of titles; the index of the Maltin-Bann book will do. Initial articles ("a," "an," and "the") are not included in alphabetized lists; otherwise there are an inordinate number of titles starting with "A" and "The." I believe ToughPigs was doing us a big favor, bringing this wiki in line with the rest of the English-speaking world, and that the defaultsort tags should be restored. I suggest you look at ToughPigs' profile page. Rjh 06:04, July 1, 2011 (UTC) * Well, then, I owe the guy an apology. Going by the name, I thought he was dabbling in vandalism. Unfortunately, I don't know the first thing about DEFAULT tags to put them back. I wish he'd sent me a message telling me what they were before I spent all that time getting rid of what I really thought was vandalizing. Thor2000 14:34, July 2, 2011 (UTC) * I put the tags back by undoing your edits. It wasn't that hard. In one window I got the films, first the silents, and then the talkies, which was made easier because toughpigs changed the headings at the top to have "popular pages" and the characters, films, and cast, instead of "characters" and "male characters" as before. Under "the films," there are now two options: silents and talkies. I then went through each title curretnly starting with "A" or "The." But I agree that Toughpigs certainly should have explained to you what he was doing. I didn't know anything about defaultsort, but I'm good at logic puzzles and figured out what he was doing here. Rjh 05:24, July 3, 2011 (UTC) * Good man! I always knew I could trust a guy who could pick up on my way of doing things by paying attention to what I was doing and you're definitely picking up on that. Thanks again! Thor2000 17:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Favorites Rjh, what is your favorite silent short? Also, what scenes in the silent shorts do you find most amusing to you? 02:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC)75. 65. 82. 42 * Derby Day. There are too many scenes to list now, but I'll say I really like the entire kiddie race in Derby Day, starting with all the animals (and one tricycle) lined up at the starting line. (I moved your questions to the end so this is easier to find.) Rjh 05:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) * I haven't seen the majority of the shorts; maybe only the few placed on DVD, but yeah, just thinking about the race in Derby Day, Farina alone on the tricycle, is hilarious! Thor2000 15:57, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Looking for poster with Spanky & Alfalfa as "The Sekret Avengers" Do you know where I can find a poster-sized still from "Rushin Ballet" with Spanky as the Judge and Alfalfa sitting in the jury box, as The Sekret Avengers? I would be eternally grateful. --Meems1 14:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I prefer not to advertise the site, since the more people know about it, the more problem it is for me. These films were saved off using software that I was unaware of back when I showed them on my Justin.tv channel. Luckily, I didn't show them all. So some of them are not on there. The person posting them knew better, which is why he made a few of them "temporarily available". I don't care if you use screen grabs. I have no control over that, but I'm not against it. Also, I don't want any money. I doubt you'll be seeing any more of my edits anyhow. Here is a suggestion for the Wiki, although I should probably address this elsewhere, but feel free to take the ball and run with it. How about putting screen grabs of the original title screen for each movie when available. ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 18:53, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The "Your Own Back Yard" title is a fake. My friend Michelle made it for me. You remember her from the Justin.tv channel. ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 07:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Title Fix Thanks for fixing that title problem. I couldn't get it to work without the underscores. I think I was not capitalizing "The" in the title and that's what was stopping it. I figured someone would come along and correct it. Now, do you think that the "Our Gang" and "Election Day" opening title cards should stay, since they're not original? I have the German MGM silent set, and I believe most of those are fake as well, although they have an authentic look to them. Still have a few more originals to put up from the Pathes. "Tired Businessmen", "Olympic Games", "Ten Years Old", etc. ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 06:41, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Non-Original Title Cards As you can tell from some of the recent wiki activity, I've actually made non-original title card pages. I've been very busy lately and haven't worked on them very lately. By the latter of this week, I should have more title cards posted. While not relating to this subject, I think I've located Mary Kornman in Young Sherlocks and will make a post on that in the latter of this week, also. Yorky97 (talk) 03:06, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Can you fix the formatting on the on the All-American Studios page? I upgraded your photo, but I can't get the rest of the page to look exactly as you had it. Thanks! ThatOldGangofMine (talk) 18:15, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello there. I noticed that it states that under Marianne Edwards' biography, that she passed away in November, 2013. Does somebody have a source for this? Srf461 (talk) 11:59, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Not sure what the tildas mean. My user name on here is srf461 Good morning, I am trying to contact the author of the "jackie hanes" page.: Jack Hanes, AKA Col. J.V. Hanes USMC,was a surrogate father to me. I knew when and where he died, however, i didn't know his birth date and place, and I really can't imagine how you knew it. So I'm looking for any additional information on Jack that you might be able to provide. If you actually do care about Jack for some reason and aren't just filling in blanks about the Our Gang shorts I have additional information as well. However, my information does not pertain to his childhood acting. What do I want? I guess I'm just trying to figure out how you knew his birth date and place. I am hoping that there might be additional information somewhere that I don't have. Thanks, in advance, Ray Russell Formerly of Northern VA, now in Houston, TX